Just the Two of Us
by Suze
Summary: Jon and Jess try to spend a nice quiet Valentine's Day at home, and meet with limited success...


Howdy all! 

  
Did I make it on time??? Whoo...into the 11th hour here on the East Coast, but I made it! 

I haven't written any fanfic for awhile, but I just couldn't resist Carlos' Valentine's Day challenge! This went from conception to final form in less than 48 hours, so we'll see how it goes... 

A big ol' thank you goes out to Debbie for beta-reading this at the last minute! Now you OWE me one less! vbg 

And now, onto our show... 

  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon (Quest g), and Hadji Singh are the sole property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Brothers, Cartoon Network and any other head honchos who want to claim them and have a heck of a lot more lawyers than I'll ever see in my lifetime. Anisa and Haresh Singh belong to me, however, so if your gonna borrow 'em, just let me know. This story was written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans, no money is being made (though compliments are always appreciated), and no copyright infringement is intended. 

Archivers: It's all yours! 

Categories: J&J HR, F, a little H, V 

Summary: Jon and Jess try to spend a nice quiet Valentine's Day at home, and meet with limited success... 

  
  
  


# Just the Two of Us?

## by Susan "Suze" Howe

  
  
  
"An evening all to ourselves? For real???" Jess exclaimed. 

Jon laughed. "Yes, for real! I know how crazy things have been lately, and I thought that you and I deserved a nice quiet Valentine's Day...just the two of us." 

Jess sighed in pleasure. "Oh, that sounds heavenly!" 

Jon grinned. "I aim to please..." 

  
Jonathan Quest knew that his wife wanted nothing more in the world than to spend a quiet evening at home. Since his marriage to Jessica Bannon - now Jessica Quest - a little over a year ago, life had been a whirlwind of activity. First, their European honeymoon had been interrupted by an attack by Jeremiah Surd. Then the two of them had thrown themselves into their work at Quest Enterprises; Jess taking over the Computer Development division, and Jon heading up the newly-created IRIS Security Systems branch. After working non-stop for over half a year, a cry for assistance in dispatching a persistent international terrorist had pushed them back into the field. As they wearily resumed their work at Quest Enterprises, Jon knew that they needed a break. Valentine's Day seemed like the most convenient excuse. 

  
The following Saturday, Jess hummed cheerfully as she donned a flowing green velvet dress, piled her brilliant red hair atop her head in a fashionable disarray, and carefully applied just the right amount of make-up. After adding two heart-shaped diamond earrings to her ensemble, she checked herself out in the bedroom's floor-length mirror. _Not bad_ she decided. _Not quite the girl that Jonny Quest married, but not bad..._

A knock at the door interrupted her musings and Jon popped his head into the room. "Jess? Are you about ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be!" 

"Good...perfect timing." He crossed the room to her and grinned. "Jess! You look beautiful!" 

She smirked, "Yeah, right...but thank you." She looked him over and surveyed the black double-breasted suit, crisp white shirt, and shiny dress shoes with a critical eye. She laughed as she noticed the tiny heart pattern on his red tie. "You don't look so bad yourself, stranger! So, now what?" 

"Close your eyes," he instructed. 

"Close my eyes? Jon, isn't that just a bit cliche?" 

He put on his best wounded puppy face and pleaded, "C'mon, Jess. Humor me here..." 

"Alright, alright..." She closed her eyes as Jon slipped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Just walk through here...that's it....careful of the steps...." He cautiously led her downstairs, through the hall, into another room, and finally helped her into a chair. He paused for a moment, and Jess began to get impatient. 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" 

"Just one more sec....okay...now! Go ahead and open your eyes." 

Slowly, Jessica Quest opened her eyes and gasped. She was seated at their small dining room table which had been covered with a Batenburg lace tablecloth, and laid out with fine china, silver, and delicate crystal glasses. In the center of the table was huge wrought iron candelabra, whose brilliant light danced over every surface. Finally, across her place setting, was a single red rose with a note attached. Wordlessly, she reached for the card. 

> MY FIRE ANGEL **   
by Jonathan Quest   
dedicated to Jessica Bannon 
> 
> My lovely fire angel--   
For that, indeed, you are,   
With your flaming hair   
And your sparking-jade eyes--   
Is there space enough in the cosmos   
For all that I feel for you?   
Is there time enough in forever   
To say how often you are on my mind   
Or the million ways my heart stops   
And cries out   
When your fairie form   
Falls onto my eyes?   
Is there any tongue   
Whose words can say   
Why I stammer and flush   
When you are so near   
That your lily-of-the-valley perfume   
Seduces my nostrils with every breath?   
Only the language of love,   
Beloved,   
For this alone can I say:   
'Til the Great Clock's last tick,   
And beyond,   
Though my heart beat no more,   
I LOVE YOU!!!! 
> 
>   
Will you still be my valentine? 
> 
> Your loving husband,  
Jon 

Her eyes misted over as Jess recognized the words Jon had written for her so many years before. Her gaze rose from the card and she favored him with a beatific smile. "Of course I will," she whispered. She leaned over to kiss him... 

...and the phone rang. 

Jon smiled and shrugged as he went over to pick up the receiver. "Hello? Yes... No. I can't. Really... It's Valentine's Day, you dolt!" He glanced over at Jess and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know... No. Yes... Tuesday? Sure. Okay... Okay... Yeah, see ya." He hung up the phone and returned to the table. 

"Who was that?" Jess asked. 

"Your dad. He's been after me to help him set up the new computer security system at his house, but I just haven't had the time. He was hoping I could come over tonight." 

"On Valentine's Day?" 

"Yeah..._please_ don't let us get so set in our married ways that we forget how to celebrate days like this!" 

She laughed. "Agreed! Now where were we..." 

"Right about here..." Jon leaned over to kiss her... 

...and the computer terminal beeped. 

Jess sighed and said, a little testily, "What is it, IRIS?" 

"VIDEO LINK CONNECTION IS BEING ATTEMPTED." 

"Source?" 

"ROYAL PALACE OF THE SULTAN, BANGALORE, INDIA." 

Jon looked at her. "It's Hadj...we've got to take it, Jess." 

"I know...IRIS, please route the Video Link to the monitor in the dining room." 

"ACKNOWLEDGED. WORKING..." 

Suddenly, the monitor on the far wall came alive and Hadji's face came into view. "Jon? Jess? Are you there, my friends?" 

"Yeah, we're here, Hadj," Jon said. "What's up?" 

"Nothing special. It has just been a while since we last spoke and I wanted to catch up with you. Besides," he grinned as two figures jostled him to get space in front of the video screen, "Anisa and Haresh wanted to say hello, and you know I can't refuse them anything!" 

Jess brightened as two chubby-cheeked toddlers appeared on the screen. Anisa stared into the camera with huge limpid eyes and promptly stuck a thumb into her mouth, while Haresh grinned broadly and waved frantically at the monitor. After a bit of prompting from Hadji, Haresh burst out, "Hello, Aunt Jessee!!!" 

Jess laughed as Jon assumed a hurt expression. "What about me??? Don't I get hello?" 

Anisa came to his rescue and said quietly, "Hewo, Unca Jonee..." At least that's what they thought she had said around the thumb in her mouth. 

Jon and Jess chuckled, as Hadji reappeared on the screen. "They've gotten so _big_, Hadj!" Jess commented. 

Hadji glanced offscreen wistfully and said, "Yes...you would be amazed at how quickly they grow up. I have a whole new respect for our parents these days." 

"I know what you mean," Jon said. 

Suddenly, Hadji noticed the table behind them. "Oh! I am sorry! Are you in the middle of something?" 

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day, Hadj." Jon reminded him 

"We were just sitting down to a nice quiet dinner," Jess added. 

Hadji looked apologetically at the couple, "And I just interrupted it. I am very sorry, my friends. I will let you get back to it..." 

"Are sure, Hadj? I know that you're really busy." 

"It is quite alright. I will call you tomorrow evening to see how you are doing, okay?" 

"That would be great. We'll talk to you then" 

Jess smiled, "Thanks, Hadj!" 

"No problem, my friends." And with that, he broke the video connection and the screen went dark once more. 

"That was nice of him," Jon commented. "I know that he's swamped these days..." 

"Jon?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Get over here and kiss me." 

Jon grinned widely and moved around the table to sit beside his wife. He leaned over to kiss her and... 

...the doorbell rang. 

"I don't believe this..." Jess muttered as she laid her crossed arms on the table and rested her forehead atop them. 

Jon patted her back gently and rose to answer the door. "I _swear_, honey...I'll get rid of whoever it is..." 

Just as he reached the door, Estella breezed in carrying an armload of packages. "Hello, Jon" she said, as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Hello, Estella," he said in surprise. 

"I just brought a few things for--" She stopped short as she saw Jess slumped over the table. "Goodness, darling! Are you feeling alright?? Maybe we should get--" 

"I'm FINE, Mother..." Jess said irritably as she lifted her head. 

Estella took in the china, the candles, and the rose at a glance, and realized that perhaps she shouldn't have barged in unannounced. "Oh, you're busy celebrating Valentine's Day. I'm sorry, Jessica." She handed the parcels to Jon and walked over to her daughter. "I should have called first, but I was so excited about the gifts I bought, that I wanted to show them to you right away." 

Jess accepted her hug wearily. "It's alright, Mom, it's just that..." 

"You and Jon are trying to have a quiet moment alone together and I just ruined it." Jess looked at her in surprise. "Do you think you're the only married couple whose intimate plans were wrecked by an overbearing mother?" 

Jon draped an arm over Estella's shoulders and said sarcastically, "You, overbearing, Estella? Never!" 

She grinned and swatted at him playfully, "You just watch yourself, mister, or I'll send my personal bodyguard over hear to deal with you!" 

Jess moaned melodramatically, "Stop it, Jon! We don't need Dad over here, too!" 

Estella smiled and moved to hug her daughter again. "I'm glad to see you're in better spirits, my dear. I'll get the heck out of here and leave you two to the rest of your evening." She kissed Jess on the cheek then moved toward the door. She waved off Jon's attempt to walk her out. "Stay here with your wife, I can show myself out. I'll call you tomorrow, Jess." 

"Okay, Mom...bye..." 

"Bye, Estella." 

Jess waited until she heard the front door close, then let out a huge sigh of relief. "I was afraid she wouldn't leave." 

"Aw, your Mom's not _that_ bad, Jess..." 

"I know, but..." 

"Hey, let's check out the stuff she brought..." Jon headed for the pile of packages, but Jess grabbed him by the arm. 

"Oh, no you don't. We'd better wait and open those when she's here or she'll throw a fit." 

"You're probably right. Besides...we've still got some unfinished business to attend to..." He leaned in to kiss her and... 

...his cellphone rang. 

Jon eyed Jess warily as he heard her softly counting, "1...2...3...". He pulled the cellphone out of his jacket pocket and punched the receive button. "Hello? Dad? Why are you calling on the cellphone? ... Oh..." There was a long pause, then suddenly Jon burst out into hysterical laughter. "Too late, Dad. She was already here.... Yes. Yes, you are..." Jon tried vainly to stop giggling. "Don't worry about it, Dad. You're not the only one... Tomorrow. Okay... okay.... Bye, Dad." Jon punched the off button and stuffed the phone into his pocket. He turned to Jess and explained, "That was Dad. He was supposed to call and tell us that Estella was coming over, but he got busy picking up equipment and forgot to... Jess?" He looked at his wife worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

She sat in stony silence for a moment, then.. "That's IT!" Jess exploded. "I am NOT going to have our evening interrupted again!" 

"Okay...what's the plan?" Jon asked. 

"You go turn off our beepers - mine is on the dresser - and the cellphones, I'll take care of everything else." 

"You got it!" 

As Jon raced down the hall, Jess tried to calm herself and attend to the other distractions. "IRIS, suspend all outside communications to Quest Manor." 

"PARAMETERS?" 

"All incoming phone, fax, computer, Video Link connections...everything!" 

"ACKNOWLEDGED. WORKING... COMMUNICATIONS SUSPENSION COMPLETED." 

"Good, now institute full lockdown of the house and grounds. Repel all attempts to enter Quest Manor; passive deterrence only. Block all attempts to override the lockdown per authorization Jessica Zeta One." 

"AUTHORIZATION JESSICA ZETA ONE ACKNOWLEDGED. PASSIVE DETERRENT MODE OF QUEST MANOR HOUSE AND GROUNDS ENGAGED." 

Jon reentered the room and wearily sat down next to her. "I think I found them all...is IRIS all set?" 

"Yes. Now will you _please_ kiss me?" 

"With pleasure," Jon grinned wolfishly. After furtively glancing around, as if looking for yet another interruption, he leaned over to Jess and... 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. 

He drew back. "What is it?" Jon asked, looking at her with concern. 

Jess took a deep breath. "Nothing..." At his skeptical look she added, "Just a cramp or something...I've probably been sitting here for too long." She smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not going to let _anything_ else interrupt us tonight!" 

"If your sure..." 

"I'm su--ow!" Jess clutched at her stomach and swore softly. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit...." 

Jon chuckled ruefully as he stood and offered a hand to his wife. "I hate to say it, Love, but I think that someone has other plans for us tonight..." 

Frustrated, Jess exclaimed, "Is this Cupid's idea of fun???" 

Jon put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her tenderly. Then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Well, I don't know about you, but _this_," he tenderly ran a hand across her swollen belly, "this is the best Valentine's Day present that _I've_ ever gotten..." 

Touched, the fire went out of her eyes, and Jess smiled up at her husband as he helped her on with her coat and grabbed her bag. "Me, too... Just promise me one thing." 

"Name it..." 

She grinned. "Next Valentine's Day let's send the kid to our parents, ditch our beepers and cellphones, and run away for the weekend so we can _finally_ spend some time alone...just the two of us. What do you say?" 

Jon smiled. "I'd say you've got yourself a date, Mrs. Quest!" 

"Good, then let's get the heck out of here, Mr. Quest, before someone ELSE shows up!" 

"Jess?" 

"What?" 

He gestured to her burgeoning stomach. "What if the doctor is right...what if it turns out to be twins?" 

Jess threw her hands up in exasperation. "Great. What's one MORE person this evening..." Gritting her teeth against another contraction, she glared at him and said, "Jon?" 

"Yes, dear?" he replied meekly. 

"Shut up." 

"Yes, dear..." 

  
  
END 

  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

  
  
**Dixon, Alyce Fae, © 1997, "Fire Angel", [http://archivegoddess.simplenet.com/alyce/fireangel.html][1]

  
"Fire Angel" by Alyce Dixon was one of the entries to the original JQ:TRA Valentine's Day fanfic challenge back in February 1997. I absolutely *love* the poem that she wrote for it. So, thanks to a suggestion from Debbie (thanks again!), I decided it was only fitting to...uh...borrow it for this year's challenge (I hope you don't mind, Alyce!) If you like the poem (and I know you will), then go check out the fanfic! (the URL is with the copyright info above). 

  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

  
  
So what do you think guys and gals? 

Comments, questions, compliments, chocolates, roses, etc. are highly encouraged and flames will be pointedly ignored. Please send all feedback to: [suze1@mediaone.net][2]

  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!! 

  
-- Suze 

  
© 1998 Susan Howe 

   [1]: http://archivegoddess.simplenet.com/alyce/fireangel.html
   [2]: mailto:suze1@mediaone.net



End file.
